


Don't Push Your Luck

by masserect



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Community: badbadbathhouse, Other, what
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 14:44:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1822198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masserect/pseuds/masserect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prompt for this was <i>Yosuke/Lying Hablerie ...bonus points if he gets caught, and tries to explain just WHAT he was doing alone, in the castle, with the giant tongue.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Push Your Luck

It was kind of hard to explain what he was doing with his pants around his ankles and a small ball-shaped shadow pressed against his crotch.

The first words out of Yosuke's mouth were "This isn't what it looks like!" and that was so cliché that he wanted to punch himself already.

"I... am not certain _what_ it looks like," Yukiko said, looking on with wide eyes.

"Th - The shadow started it!" he continued, voice rising in pitch. 

She tapped her chin with her fan. "The small ones _can_ get rather friendly if you catch them alone." She paused. "I suppose since they are suppressed human emotions, something like that could be born out of a rejected desire for oral sex."

"...huh," Yosuke said, partly because he was genuinely at a loss for words, partly because it was about all he could manage since the shadow hadn't _stopped_ when she came in, and his dick had chosen that precise moment to explode against its greedily slurping tongue.

Yukiko quite politely waited for him to stop shaking before she spoke again. "Well..." She cleared her throat. "From one thing to another... are you finished with that?"

Yosuke's jaw dropped, and he only _barely_ managed to not drop the shadow as well. "Wha... you too, Yukiko?"

Yukiko's cheeks burned as brightly as her shirt. "They _are_ friendly," she said, as if that explained everything.

Yosuke scratched his head. "C- can I watch?"

The fan impacted against his forehead with unerring precision.

" _Don't_ push your luck."


End file.
